


Oh Glory

by RedOrchid



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Anonymous Sex, Glory Hole, Hook-Up, Long Live Feedback Comment Project, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 19:53:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13911018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedOrchid/pseuds/RedOrchid
Summary: “Alec, that’s a glory hole. It’s supposed to be there.”





	Oh Glory

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Accal1a](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Accal1a/gifts).



> Alternate summary, courtesy of @accal1a: "It's like a glory hole meet-cute!"
> 
> There you go, folks. I think that sums everything up pretty well, actually. XD

It all started like this:

He and Jace were having a perfectly normal Saturday night with takeout, beer and bad TV in their apartment. Izzy called, declaring that she and Clary were bored and wanted to go out clubbing. Apparently, Izzy’s boyfriend knew of this new, hot club that just opened, and for some reason, that meant that Alec was obligated to tag along.

So now, here he is, the seventh wheel of their little group once more, doing his best not to gag as his siblings and their significant others get increasingly less subtle about where their hands are going as the evening wears on.

“This is a really nice place,” Clary says, once they  _ finally _ manage to get a table. They all have to squeeze into a booth meant for—at most—four people, but at least they’re no longer getting jostled by people left and right and ending up wearing most of their drinks.  

“Isn’t it? I heard the new owner just had it renovated, top to bottom.”

“Well, if that’s the case, then the contractors skipped out of some of the work,” Alec adds, rolling his eyes at Clary and Izzy when they look back at him with scandalised eyes. “I’m just saying. I was just in the bathroom, and there was a big hole in the wall between the stalls that someone had tried to cover up by putting a post-it over it.”

Izzy just looks at him for a moment, and then she tilts her head to the side and smiles sweetly. It makes Alec very nervous. “How big was this hole?”

“I don’t know? Like two-two and a half inches across?”

“U-huh. Placed between the stalls? Roughly three feet off the ground?”

“I guess? Why?”

Izzy finally takes pity on him. “Alec, that’s a glory hole. It’s supposed to be there.”

“A what?”

“It’s for people who want to hook up. You know,  _ anonymously _ .”

“Wait. How does that—” Alec starts, and then stops talking as he realises exactly how it would work. He feels his neck heat up, and quickly ducks his head, reaching for his drink and taking a large gulp from it.

“It’s really hot, actually,” Meliorn comments. “It works like this: you go into the last stall, wait until someone enters the one next to it and then you just let them know you’re available.”

“I—How?”

“Depends what you’re in the mood for,” Meliorn replies breezily. “If you want them to suck you, you poke through the hole—like, with a finger or two at first, though, because just shoving your dick in there is pretty rude—and if you want it the other way around, then just drop to your knees in front of it.”

Alec suddenly finds it very hard to swallow. And breathe. “You’ve done it?”

“A lot of people have. Like Simon here. And Jace.”

Alec can practically feel his eyes boggle and threaten to pop out of his skull as he turns towards the offending parties. “What? Since when are either of you into men?”

“Okay, so, one, that bathroom is unisex, so girls can totally join in if they want to,” Simon replies, raising his finger and making an infuriating tut-tut kind of sound. “And two, I don’t tell you everything about my sexlife.”

Alec sees Izzy open her mouth, as though about to add something, only to close it again with a wry smile in Simon’s direction. Alec quickly excuses himself and practically runs away from their booth towards the relative safety of the bar.

***

The thing is…  _ the thing is _ , now that Alec knows, he can’t stop thinking about it. He still tries his best; he talks to his friends, downs more drinks, even lets people pull him out on the dance floor, where every thought is pushed out of his head by loud music and the steady rhythm of the bassline vibrating through the crowd.

It’s well past midnight, and he’s dancing with Izzy, Meliorn and Maia when Jace joins them, pretending he came over to give the four of them some water. Alec isn’t even a little bit surprised when, before the current song is even done, he and Maia zero in on each other and all-too-casually disappear from the group. Alec shakes his head and turns back to Izzy to make a comment about Jace’s complete lack of subtlety—only to find her and Meliorn glued to each other’s body, kissing heavily.

Right. Time to go.

He heads to the bathroom before leaving, out of habit more than anything else. As soon as the door closes behind him, the thoughts he’s been trying to push away come crashing back.

He stops in his tracks, feels his neck and face heat up. He quickly bends down to check, and finds that all four stalls are currently empty.

He’s alone.

His feet take him forward, towards the last stall in the row. Alec tells himself that he’s just going in to take a quick look, to check that he didn’t get things wrong.

The yellow post-it greets him as soon as he’s inside—the winky smiley face drawn on it holding a very different meaning now than when Alec was in here earlier.

He reaches out and grabs the post-it, then slowly peels it back. The hole is there, just like before. Alec lets out a shaky breath as his fingers brush across the edges, finding them perfectly sanded down and smooth. He runs his fingers around the inside of the hole, his eyes falling closed and his breath coming out a little faster as he lets himself imagine what it would be like, using it. Having a complete stranger on the other side of the wall, pushing his dick through the hole for Alec to play with however he wanted…

He loses himself in the fantasy, barely holding back a groan as his other hand goes to the front of his pants, pressing down against his hardening cock. He should definitely head on home.

The door to the bathroom opens.

Alec freezes, his heart beginning to race in his chest. The person who came in crosses over to the mirrors, and Alec hears water splashing in the sink as they hum a song Alec’s doesn’t recognise under their breath.

And then the humming stops, and the water is turned off. There’s a long moment of silence, during which Alec is sure the beat of his heart can be heard half-way across the country.

The footsteps start again, coming closer. There’s a soft  _ click _ as a handle is turned and then another when the door to the stall next to Alec’s is closed and locked.

And then, silence again. The person in the next stall doesn’t make any move towards the toilet—or any move at all—he simply stands on the other side of the thin wall, waiting.

Alec looks down and spots a pair of expensive-looking black leather boots on the other side of the partition. The man’s pants are black as well, with an inch of gold trim running up his leg on either side. Except for the two of them, the bathroom is completely empty, and Alec is struck by the dizzying realisation that it’s up to him to decide if something is going to happen here. The man on the other side clearly knows what’s between the stalls, and he’s waiting without comment, leaving the decision up to Alec.

Alec leans forward, closing his eyes and letting his forehead rest against the wall for a moment as he tries to figure out what to do.

His mouth has run dry, and his pulse keeps racing. He’s hard in his pants, turned on by the mere idea—the possibility—of what could happen, to the extent that he knows that it wouldn’t take more than a minute to make himself come.

He draws a deep, shaky breath and slowly goes to his knees.

He doesn’t have to wait long. There’s a low, appreciative sound on the other side of the wall, and then two fingers carefully poke through the hole, caressing the edge of it on Alec’s side.

Alec reaches for them, lets the tips of his own fingers stroke along the top of the other man’s nails. They’re painted a dark blue, with little flecks of silver on top, making them look like a starry sky in the middle of the night.

He dips his head forward and touches them with the tip of his tongue, unable to hold back a soft moan when the man pushes his fingers forward, and Alec can take them into his mouth.

He closes his lips around them and begins to suck, pulling the fingers deeper into his mouth. The man has beautiful hands, and Alec’s mind is going into overdrive imagining what they would feel like on his body, whether they would lightly tease, or grab on and put Alec exactly where they wanted him.

The hardness in his pants is starting to become actually painful by now, and Alec longs to get his button and zip open and just push his own hand into them. Forget coming in under a minute—with this man’s fingers in his mouth and the vivid images sucking on them is providing, Alec would be surprised if he’d manage to get more than a dozen strokes in.

Except—he moves up and down the man’s fingers again and finds that he really doesn’t want to stop. What’s happened so far is already skyrocketing up the list of sexual experiences, but he still wants more. A lot more.

He manages to gather what little self-control he has left, and pulls off the man’s fingers, then places a soft kiss to the top of one nail and adds pressure until the man gets the hint and pulls them back through the hole.

Alec stays on his knees, trying to keep his breathing under control. He puts his mouth to the hole and carefully pokes the tip of his tongue through.

The man on the other side lets out a low, almost pained-sounding groan, and then there’s the glorious sound of a zip being pulled down and the telltale rustle of a condom wrapper.

Alec places his hands on either side of the hole to steady himself, his eyes fixed on the hole as he waits. It feels like an eternity passes before there’s more shuffling on the other side, but then it’s there—the man’s hard cock pushing slowly through the hole.

Alec swallows, unable to look away. It’s utterly bizarre to see another man’s cock this way, without the context of the rest of his body.

It’s also scorchingly hot. Alec feels himself lean forward on instinct, pressing his lips to the crown in a slow kiss, desperate to get a first taste.

The gasp that breaks from his throat is echoed by the man at the other side of the wall. The response makes the want pooling in Alec’s gut spike. He moves his lips around the crown in a line of slow kisses, taking his time to feel and taste every spot.

The man’s hips stutter, pressing the cock past the ring of Alec’s lips, before quickly pulling back again. Normally, this is where Alec would reach for the other man’s hands, grab hold of them and place them against his hair to show him that, yes, that kind of move is more than okay with him. He’d let the man tangle his fingers in his hair, and then sucking him a little deeper every time he pulled on it.

Except he can’t do any of that now. So Alec guesses that means he needs to get more creative.

He presses another kiss at the very tip of the other man’s cock, then stays in position and slowly leans forward, letting the head of the cock pop through the circle of his lips. He can’t hold back a moan as he starts working his way down the shaft—he doesn’t know if it’s this guy or just the situation, but his cock feels absolutely incredible against Alec’s tongue, between his lips.

He pushes forward, taking in a another inch and a half. The cock in his mouth is heavy on his tongue, and the smooth slide of it  is making Alec’s head spin even worse than before.

He uses his hands for leverage, pushing himself back until he has just the tip of the man’s cock in his mouth, and then sinks back down again, sucking hard until the wall stops him from getting any closer. 

The man’s hips stutter once more, and Alec lets out another moan, bobbing his head a little faster. 

He finds a good rhythm, and then lets himself just fall right into it. The man on the other side of the wall keeps mostly quiet, but from the muffled gasps and bit-off moans, Alec can tell that quiet isn’t his usual style, and that realisation alone makes him want to redouble his efforts, to see if he can break through the man’s self-control.

His own control is starting to fray at the edges as well. He keeps his hands firmly planted against the wall, because he knows that the minute he lets them drop, he won’t be able to stop himself from jerking off. He aches to push his pants down and get a hand around himself, let the stranger on the other side of the wall take over the lead and fuck his mouth as he spills over his own fist.

He nearly comes from the thought alone—so worked up from the events of the past fifteen minutes or so that every bit of stimulus has him teetering on the edge. He pushes forward and takes the man’s cock as deep as he’s able, moaning in frustration when he hits the wall and can’t go any further.

“ _ Oh _ .” The sound might not be much in ways of getting the guy to talk, but Alec will gladly take it. This time, when he moves down the shaft, he pauses mid-way and keeps himself perfectly still. The man’s hips moves forward on instinct, trying to get closer, and Alec rewards him by tightening his lips around him again.

It takes three or four repetitions for the guy to fully get the hint, but once he does, Alec is greatly rewarded for his patience. The man starts to move his hips, putting more and more force behind his thrusts, fucking Alec’s mouth with smooth, powerful strokes.

Alec gives up on self-control, letting his right hand fall to his crotch and making quick work of getting his own pants open and pushed out of the way. He wraps his hand around his cock with a groan of relief, only managing a couple of strokes before he has to slow down again to keep himself from coming. He tightens his lips around the cock in his mouth, sucking hard, wanting to bring the other man with him over the edge.

The guy’s hips start to move faster, the smooth, controlled rhythm dissolving into something fast and desperate. The partition between the stalls shakes with every thrust, and while they started out relatively discrete, both of them have moved far past that by now—enough that anyone who came into the bathroom now would know exactly what they were up to the minute they stepped through the door.

The last thought is the one that pushes Alec over the edge, making him come in hot, thick spurts over his own hand. He keeps sucking as pleasure washes through him, grateful to have his mouth occupied, to muffle the sounds he makes.

Once the high of orgasm fades a little, Alec quickly wipes his hand on some toilet paper and puts himself back on task. The other guy is getting close as well; Alec can tell from the way his thrusts are starting to hitch and turn into more of a continuous grind, as though he can’t bear to have his cock leave the heat of Alec’s mouth. Alec hollows his lips and sucks him harder, taking long, deep pulls until he can feel the man start to come.

The stranger lets out a low, pleased groan, and the partition between them rattles as he slumps heavily against it. Alec keeps his mouth on him through the aftershocks, sucking lightly, careful not to break or accidentally pull off the condom.

Eventually, then man pulls back, and Alec is left feeling oddly bereft as he hears the man get himself back in order and then exit the stall.

The door to the bathroom opens and closes. Alec waits another minute before walking out of his stall and heading over to the sinks to wash up. He washes his hands and then splashes cold water on his face, trying to cool down a little.

He looks up and sees his reflection in the mirror. His face is flushed, same as his neck, and while his hair still looks okay, his lips and eyes are a different story. Alec lifts a hand and touches his lower lip, rubbing his fingertips over the light swelling there.

His eyes look back at him, pupils blown wide and just starting to shrink back to normal. He looks every inch like a guy who just got spectacularly fucked by a stranger in a bathroom, and Alec is surprised to find that the sting of regret or shame he thought would hit him doesn’t come. Instead, he feels… good.  _ Really _ good. He swallows and touches his lower lip again, already tempted to relive the memory. A smile spreads across his face as he turns on the tap again and scoops a few handfuls of water into his mouth.

He dries his hands, straightens his clothes and starts to leave the bathroom when a small, black card catches his eye. He reaches out and removes it from where it’s stuck at the edge of the mirror. The front of it is black and shimmering, the name of the club embossed across the surface. Alec turns it over, and feels his pulse jump. A phone number has been hastily scrawled across the back, together with a winky smiley face.

Alec hesitates for a moment, standing there, just moving the card back and forth between his fingers. Then, with a shaky breath, he closes his hand around it and slides it into his pocket, before leaving the bathroom and heading back into the club.

***

The loudness of the music washes over him as soon as he steps through the door, and Alec suddenly feels strangely tempted to head out on the dancefloor. He shakes off the impulse a moment later and remembers that he was actually heading home, before—

His breath catches in his throat as the memory immediately washes over him.  _ God _ . That was—  

“Alec! Over here!” someone calls. Alec reluctantly turns his head in the direction of the sound, finding that Clary and Simon are standing over by the bar, talking to a man Alec vaguely recognises and another one he doesn’t

“Alec, you remember Luke, my stepdad?” Clary says. “This is his friend, Magnus—he’s the owner of the club.”

“Nice to meet—” Alec starts, and then catches sight of the man’s hand, as he puts his martini glass down on the bar and extends it towards Alec.

Painted fingernails. Midnight blue. Alec’s breath catches in his throat, and his eyes dip downwards.

Black boots. Black pants with a gold trim running up the side seam.

Alec’s head starts to spin.

“Hey, are you all right?” the man— _ Magnus _ —asks, his hand catching Alec’s upper arm to steady him. 

Alec swallows hard, then takes a deep breath and forces himself to straighten up and smile. “Yeah, I’m fine. Sorry. Long night. I was actually just about to head home.”

Something shifts in Magnus’ face, and for a single, breathless moment, Alec thinks he sees Magnus’ eyes flicker down to his still swollen lips. 

“Stay for one more drink?” he asks, and Alec’s nodding his acceptance before he has a chance to think about it.

“Sure. Thank you.”

“It’s my pleasure,” Magnus replies. The hand that still lingers against Alec’s upper arm tightens a fraction and slides down to his elbow, cupping it once before falling away. He turns around and says something to the bartender, who quickly mixes their drinks. Then he turns back towards Alec and hands him one of them—pale yellow with a sugar-crusted rim.

“For your throat,” Magnus murmurs, causing Alec’s neck to flush red-hot. Magnus raises his own glass in salute, then winks at Alec as he takes a sip.

“I don’t think I got your name,” he says. “I’m Magnus Bane.”

“Alec Lightwood.”

“Nice to meet you, Alec,” Magnus replies. He holds out his hand, and Alec takes it. Instead of shaking each other’s hand and letting go, however, the touch lingers, Magnus’ thumb lightly brushing over the back of Alec’s.

Alec sees Magnus’ eyes flicker down to his lips again, and feels suddenly, recklessly brave. He uses the joined hands between them to pull Magnus closer, until they’re standing in front of each other, only inches apart.

He tilts his head, letting his breath ghost over Magnus’ cheek before moving a little to the right, brushing his lips against the skin right below Magnus’ ear. “Would you like to dance?”

It’s Magnus’ turn to be caught off guard, it seems. Alec hears a slight hitch in in his breath, and when Magnus looks back at him again, his brown eyes have turned another couple of shades darker.

And then, Magnus smiles, slow and breathtaking.

“I’d love that,” he replies.

He holds out his hand. Alec takes it. They leave the bar together, letting the the dance floor pull them in.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of the [LLF Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject), which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
>  
> 
> Feedback
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 

> 
>   
> [LLF Comment Builder](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/post/170952243543/now-presenting-the-llf-comment-builder-beta)  
> Author Responses  
> This author replies to comments.


End file.
